


The Boss's Desk

by Woon



Series: Wenzsasz: Milkshake Lovers [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angry Bird, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shenanigans, implied sexy desk times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor and Wendell shenanigans. Angry Bird.





	The Boss's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote for one of my rare pairs. Sometimes I write things no one asked for.

     “Why the hell are you sitting at my desk, Victor?” Oswald walked in frowning at his employee.

      Victor looked up from the book in his hand, “I was trying to read, this was the quietest spot in the lounge.” 

      Oswald looked at Victor funny as if it never occurred to him Zsasz could read, well obviously he can read he chastised himself, he just didn't think Zsasz was a big reader, “Well you could have sat in any of the other chairs in here, not mine.”

     “But I can prop my feet up comfortably on your desk in this one.” Victor shifted in his seat to demonstrate his point. 

     Oswald glared at him, “Don't you dare put your filthy boots on my desk, Victor Zsasz.” Victor lowered his feet to the ground with a slight pout. “In fact go find someplace else to read,” the angry man pointed at the office door to emphasize his point. 

      Glancing down for a split second before meeting his eyes “But here is nicer.” The man gave Oswald a puppy dog look, its worked in the past but Oswald stood firm giving the hitman a stern glare as he pointed to the door once more. Victor stood after placing the book down on the desk. “Fine.” Reaching down he zipped the fly on his pants then walked away from the desk sighing sadly.

_ I don't even want to know what kind of book he was reading, _ Oswald thought once the hitman had left his office. His eyes landed on the book Zsasz had left behind, curiosity too strong he picked it up anyway, a thesaurus?  _ Why the hell is he reading a thesaurus?  _

__  “Uh, Boss?” Victor was back in the office looking a bit sheepish, “I forgot something.”

        “Of course, your book.” Oswald held up the object in question. “Here you go.”

        “What? Oh, not that.” Victor walked over to the desk and knocked on it and a head popped up from under the desk. “Forgot my boyfriend.”

         The Kingpin’s eyes widened when he heard Wendell speak up from behind him, “Hey, Oswald. Remember me? Head Hunter?”

          Oswald’s face went several shades of red. “Out.” He looked at both hitmen with rage, “OUT!!!!!!!” The angry bird threw the thesaurus at them as they made a hasty retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Maybe let me have that sweet sweet kudos.  
> Love it, feel free to feed my ego by screaming at me in the comments about it.  
> Hate it? Well damn, sorry I failed you.


End file.
